This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Stearoyl-CoA desaturase knock-out mice have shown some interesting metabolic phenotypes when compared to control mice. In order to better understand these phenotypes we will analyze the differences of levels of metabolites in their livers. To this end we expect to gain a better understanding of the metabolic regulations in these KO mice